An issue with braking devices is the generation of heat due to friction between a brake device and a wheel of a vehicle, which may be transferred through the brake device to brake fluid used to actuate the brake device. As a result, the temperature of the brake fluid may increase to the point that the brake fluid boils, causing a loss of braking capability. If this issue is not detected and addressed at an early stage during the development of a brake device, reengineering of the brake device can be expensive and difficult.